reign_cwfandomcom-20200215-history
Château de Chenonceau
The Château de Chenonceau is a French château spanning the River Cher, near the small village of Chenonceaux in the Indre-et-Loire département of the Loire Valley in France. It is one of the best-known châteaux of the Loire valley. It was mentioned in Dirty Laundry. Season One In Dirty Laundry, When King Henry accidentally causes the death of the Archduchess Cecelia during a romantic romp in his chambers, he worries about what to do and goes to the one person he knows can help him. A short time later, Henry bursts into the chambers of his wife; Queen Catherine who is with Mary, and expresses an urgent need to speak with her in private. After Mary leaves, Catherine can see that her husband is clearly in distress about something and asks him what is bothering him; Henry breaks down and tells her all about the dead Archduchess that fell from his window and all but begs her to help him. The Queen is shocked because the Archduke doesn't know and if he learns of his sister's death it could mean war between France and Bohemia. Catherine then questions why he's coming to her instead of going to his council; however Henry says that he can't trust them and if they try to blackmail and use this incident against him then it could mean more trouble. Henry further says that no one knows how to better cover up something better than her. Catherine says that if she's going to help him then in return she wants Chenonceau, but Henry begins to protest that Diane loves that chateau, and how could she want him to take back a gift. However Catherine tells Henry to bring his mistress back to court and let her deal with his dead duchess, aid in moving a body, creating a story etc. Finally Henry agrees to give his wife the chateau in exchange for helping him; he also says that he wants this conversation to stay between them, and Catherine tells him not to school a professional. The couple then proceed to cover up the accident and make it look like a suicide. Gallery 1024px-Insignias_of_Henri_II_of_France_and_Catherine_de_Medici (1).jpg|Monograms of Henry and Catherine on a chimney at Chenonceau France-001549_-_Francois_I's_Drawing_Room_(15290747089).jpg|Drawing Room of King Francis I France-001604_-_Garden_of_Catherine_de_Médicis_(15291359938).jpg|Garden planted by Queen Catherine de Medici, wife of Henry II France-001656_-_Wine_Cellar_(15291497129).jpg|The wine cellar 1024px-Chateau_de_Chenonceau,vue_d'avion..JPG|Aerial view of the château and its gardens France-001675_-_Maze_(15291950978).jpg|Garden Maze France-001552_-_Gallery_(15291010248).jpg|The gallery over the bridge chateau_de_chenonceau_2.jpg 1024px-Schloss_Chenonceau.JPG|Catherine had two galleries built on Diane's bridge over the Cher River chateau-chenonceau-interieur-Chambre-Louise-de-Lorraine-25.JPG|Chambers of Princess Louise of Lorraine, wife of Henry III Chateau-De-Chenonceau chambers of Diane de Poitiers.jpg|Chambers of Diane de Poitiers, Mistress of Henry II Queen Catherine's chambers at Chenonceau.jpg|Chambers of Queen Catherine de Medici, wife of Henry II 800px-Chateau_de_Chenonceau Chapel and library.jpg 800px-Chenonceau.jpg garden_in_chenonceau_castle__1.jpg Trivia *Diane de Poitiers lived here until the death of Henry II in 1559 when she was forced to move out by the Queen. *Queen Catherine de Medici moved here with her children, and it became her home after her husband's death. *In 1560, when Henry and Catherine's eldest son Francis II ascended the throne the first fireworks display to be seen in France took place here to celebrate. *After Catherine's death her son Henry III and his wife Louise of Lorraine lived here. Category:Location In France Category:Residential Location Category:Location Category:Season One Location Category:Season One Category:France Category:Europe Category:Residental